The Dance
by Kilala Kat
Summary: A dance between Heros and Villlains can be a little intense at times. What will Jinx do when Kid Flash asks her to dance? Oneshot R&R


Jinx never wanted to fall for him, she never wanted to love anyone. She was perfectly content with being alone, not having to rely on anyone, not having to have the pain that comes with love, but luck is never on her side.

He left her life as quick as he came into it and she knows he's probably back in his home town with a pretty superhero by his side, he didn't show much of an interest in her. All he wanted was for her to change sides and better her life, like friends want for one another. Jinx was a villainess and yet she always fell for the hero and they always hurt her, perhaps it was because she was mean and not very pretty I mean gray skin and pink hair is nothing but weird to people.

If that stupid Kid Flash was off in his home town dating some pretty, nice superchick than fine good for him, she didn't need him, she didn't need anyone.

An invitation sits on her dresser it's to a ball at a nice mansion it will be full of heros and villains both there for different reasons. The villains know there is millions of dollars in an underground vault at the mansion and the heros know they will need to protect it. The whole night is nothing but a game one side trying to throw the other off with dancing and words. In big letters on the invitation it says "NO FIGHTING." That's the only rule, it will be held at the mayors house. It's basically to see who has more skill in the town the villains or heros if any villain is able to get the money they are free to keep it no jail time or anything. All it is really is an event to show off how good Jump City's heros are.

Jinx looked in her mirror, she may not be as pretty as the others there but if she can't use her powers she has to be good with looks and words. Her hair is straight and she has a silver choker on with a blue sapphire in the middle, and a black dress with a slanted bottom where the shortest side reaches mid thigh and the longer side reaches her knees, on the dress are dozens of tiny sparkles almost like stars. She puts on black strappy heels and gets ready to leave the ball starts in 30 minutes and she doesn't want to be late.

Once there Jinx goes to the bar, she could've sworn she saw that familiar red hair and she isn't ready to handle this. After a drink or two her nerves calm down and she looks around when she sees Kid Flash he's wearing a tux and no mask and he's dancing with a pretty girl. "I need some air" Jinx says to herself as she gets up and goes to the balcony. Once outside she breathes in the fresh night air.

The sky tonight looks just like her dress and she begins feeling more confident. "I'm Jinx dammit I don't need anyone I will go back in there and do whatever is needed to get the money, it wouldn't hurt to flirt either, boost my self esteem while i'm at it." Jinx decides as she walks back in. Jinx goes back to the bar and gets one more drink for luck while she's drinking Speedy comes up to her and compliments her. She is wearing the most revealing thing there, all the superhero girls are wearing flowery dresses or nice ballgowns and Jinx decided to go for sexy over gaudy.

She buys Speedy a drink her best chance at getting the whereabouts of the vault would be to get him drunk. They chat for awhile until he gets too close to comfort and Jinx gets up and leans against a nearby pilar just right off the dance floor.

After standing there for a bit she hears a voice behind her. "Care to dance, pretty lady" someone said. Jinx turned and saw Kid Flash standing there with his hand held out.

Jinx scoffed "And why would I do such a thing?" Jinx said crossing her arms.

"Because I know where that oh so wonderful vault is, Jinxy" Kid said in a mocking tone.

"You really know what a girl wants." Jinx said as she placed her hand in his and they were off spinning, and dipping, and moving all across the floor.

"You dance beautifully Jinxy" Kid said in a serious tone staring down at her with those brilliant blue eyes. Jinx couldn't help but blush

"I don't know you were dancing wonderfully with that pretty blonde girl" Jinx said cunningly she hid all the jealousy in her voice well.

"You must mean Irene the mayors daughter, she has quite the crush on me I just recently got some time away from her" Kid said as he spun Jinx around.

"She has a crush on you does she? You must be pretty thrilled, if you marry her you'll have enough money to live off of for the rest of your life" Jinx said staring him in the face and doing her best to hide her jealousy.

"Eh yeah I suppose but i'm not one to marry for money I prefer to love whoever I decide to marry" Kid said leading Jinx over to the bar to get a drink since the song had ended.

"What's not to love?" Jinx said confused "She's a gorgeous blonde and has a ton of money, if you don't love her at first i'm sure you would over time" Jinx said ordering a water she had had too much to drink already.

"Eh, she isn't really my type" Kid said.

"You're insane if you'd turn that down" she said motioning to the girl in question "I mean she's near perfect, Blonde hair, vibrant green eyes, and a perky attitude what hero wouldn't want that." Jinx said sipping her water trying to calm herself down she didn't need him, she is just talking to him for the money that's it.

"Maybe I am insane but she's not my type, besides I've already got a girl on my mind, I just can't stop thinking about her." Kid said staring off as if he was picturing her.

Probably some superhero chick from his home town Jinx decided so she moved on "Well not to ruin this wonderful little talk we are having but mind telling me where the vault is?" Jinx asked a bit annoyed she was tired of talking to Kid Flash about girls.

"Ah Ah Ah, Jinxy you don't think that attitude is going to convince me to give away something as valuable as that vault, now do you?" Kid said in a joking tone.

"Jerk, you know I could always leave and go back to my original plan" Jinx said crossing her arms.

"What plan?" Kid asked intrigued by Jinx's idea of a plan.

"I was going to get one of the hero's drunk and get them to spill the location, I tried with Speedy but he got a bit too close for comfort" Jinx said looking out onto the dance floor at all the people happily dancing to the upbeat tune.

"Why don't you just search the mansion for it?" Kid suggested.

"And be like those idiots who waste the night searching through coat closets? No thank you." Jinx said, as she pointed to some other villains rummaging through nearby rooms.

"So are you still with the H.I.V.E.?" Kid asked.

"No, i'm solo now. I live in a dingy apartment in the bad part of town and steal for rent money but going solo is never easy" Jinx said.

"Wow sounds tough" Kid said getting up from the bar stool as the song ended and and a slower song came on. "This is a good song, come on Jinxy let's dance."

"Uh, alright" Jinx said as she hesitantly got up and walked onto the dance floor with him.

"So why no mask? Aren't you worried someone will find you out?" Jinx asked noticing how attractive he looked without his mask. It pissed her off she was supposed to be over him, Jinx does not end up with the hero, she knows how this works he has that girl back home and Jinx well she has herself and that's all she needs.

"I would look ridiculous with a mask and a tux and I don't even live in this town so i'm not really worried about my secret identity" Kid said.

"So you aren't like bird boy?" Jinx asked refering to Robin who was across the room dancing with Starfire.

"No personally I think it's unhealthy how often he wears it" Kid flash said as he and Jinx moved across the floor.

"My thoughts exactly" Jinx smiled as Kid Flash spun her around.

"You look stunning, you know that Jinx?" Kid said as he was watching Jinx dance with him.

"Yeah right, compared to all these people I'm nothing but a freak, even Raven who hides behind her hood most of the time, looks lovely in that blue dress." Jinx said nodding toward Raven, who was sticking to the shadows of the room.

"You can't possibly think that Jinx! You look wonderful, I really like your hair down, you should do that more often" Kid said smiling.

"I have gray skin and pink hair and eyes i'm nothing but a freak" Jinx said looking away from his deep blue eyes.

"That just makes you unique" Kid said. Jinx blushed slightly and looked back to Kid Flash he put his forehead on hers and they swayed to the tune of the song together.

Jinx was happy, she was dancing with the boy that she couldn't get out of her head and even if she didn't need him man, did she want him more than anything. She didn't care for the money at this point, she just didn't want this dance to end. The only thing that brought her down was the thought that he has a girl somewhere he's crazy about and he's just being a good friend to her.

"So you don't think that girl you're so infatuated with won't mind us dancing all night?" Jinx inquired of him.

Kid looked at her and then he moved his forehead away from her and looked at her. "Actually I don't think it's infatuation i'm pretty positive i'm in love with her, and i'm sure she has no problem with us dancing" Kid said looking at Jinx who was pushing her emotions down as far as they would go, and giving Kid Flash a bright smile.

As the song ended Jinx was feeling worn out and done with this entire party. She went into the bathroom to fix her make up and give herself a pep talk on how she's independent and she doesn't need him in her life, no matter how much she wants him, she is bad luck and this is expected.

Jinx went back outside and saw Kid Flash talking with Irene again. She went to the balcony because she started finding it hard to breath. It was late by now around midnight the party ended at two and Jinx didn't know if she could make it that long. Never before in her life has she felt so weak and vulnerable it sickened her how small she felt.

"This isn't how the night was supposed to go, I was supposed to walk in here like I owned the place and have the guys begging for mercy as I got what I came for and left to live the luxurious life."

"Babe you've had me begging for mercy all night." Jinx turned around and came face to face with Kid Flash. Normally this would be too close for comfort for Jinx and she would hex him and leave but, she made an exception for him.

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked slightly confused because, he has a girl so why is he flirting with her?

"I think you know what I mean Jinxy" Kid said in a serious and seductive tone.

"No, I really don't. What about your girl?" Jinx said taking a step back toward the railing of the balcony.

"You are my girl Jinxy" Kid said taking a step towards her.

"Its always been you. I can't get you out of my head and you're driving me insane." Kid said as he put his forehead on hers like when they were dancing before.

"I-I'm the girl?" Jinx said trying to take all this in, things never went her way before and she didn't know how to handle this. "A-And you l-love me?"

"Yeah I do Jinxy, no matter your looks or occupation." Kid said as he closed what little space was between them with a kiss. It was sweet and passionate and Jinx couldn't get enough of him she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they finally parted Jinx smiled triumphantly maybe this night would go the way she thought. Jinx was never one to give in and even though she loved him, it would be her secret because love was a weakness and Jinx didn't have a weakness. She gave a smile to Kid Flash and then headed indoors. Jinx was just about to reach the bottom of the stairs in the front of the mansion when a breeze blew past her.

"Leaving without goodbye Jinxy" Kid said jokingly as he appeared in front of her.

"I'm not one for goodbyes you should know that Flash" Jinx said as she stopped on the bottom step.

"Then don't say goodbye. Come live with me, you'll get free food and a place to stay all without having to steal." Kid said .

"I'm not one for charity, and I like stealing" Jinx said crossing her arms.

"Well then think of it as rooming and steal whenever you want, though if you don't hide it well enough I will return it and apologize on your behalf." Kid said with a cunning smile as he held out his hand.

"Hmm... Alright but i'm hard to handle" Jinx said placing her hand in his.

"Don't I know it babe" Kid said while scooping her up and running off to start their new life.


End file.
